fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dentanus
|name= Dentanus |kanji= |romaji= |alias= "Tempest Dragon" (嵐竜, Ranryū) "Dragon Howler" (ドラゴンホエザル, Doragonhaurā) Hayato Kamikaze (ハヤトの波風, Hayato no Kamikaze) |status= Active |race= |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Male |age= Unknown |blood type= |education= |hair color= |eye color= |vision= |skin tone= |height= ft. |weight= lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Kingdom of Aeternum |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Member of Zero Co. |previous occupation= Former Elemental |team= Zero Co. |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Tempest Dragon Magic Compact Regression |curse= |abilities= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= }} Dentanus is a forgotten who disappeared out of sight, although still having his name written within the Dragon Legends stone tablet. He was one of the Dragons among the Dragon Community who became neutral during the . Dentanus soon earned a reputation as the Tempest Dragon (嵐竜, Ranryū) due to his ability to produce the wind power of a storm from just breathing. During the Dragon Civil War, many have claimed to have trouble moving due to the sudden change of weather, believing that the cause was Dentanus flying around the battlefield, just spectating the war. Appearance Personality History Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Mental Abilities Magic Magical Prowess Vast Magical Power: Tempest Dragon Magic Compact Regression Compact Regression (コンパクト・リグレッション, Konpakuto Riguresshon) is a form of Caster-type Magic unique to Dragons. It allows them to save themselves in times of injury by using all their remaining magical power to transform into a humanoid form. This works as a genuine physical transformation, altering their bodies to be somewhat similar to humans, and it heals their body of wounds. Comapct Regression is a permanent transformation, which would explain this spell's use as a last resort. Dragons in this state can still use their magic as Dragon Magic, however, in some cases, a Regressed Dragon is seen utilising the Slayer equivalent of their Dragon magic, implying further weakness. They are unable to easily enter Dragon Force, finding it just as difficult as First Generation Dragon Slayers. Unlike First Generation Dragon Slayers, however, Compacted Dragons can train to unlock a state similar to Dragon Force, referred to as a Dragon Promotion ( , Doragon Promōshon lit. Dragon Metamorphosis: Life Return), who use Compact Regression also have their power cut quite a bit, to further adjust to their humanoid shape, as a human body cannot fully endure the power of a dragon without breaking down. Despite being a spell unique to Dragons, not every Dragon is aware of the spell, and many who are have too much pride to use it. *'Dragon Promotion' ( , Doragon Promōshon lit. Dragon Metamorphosis: Life Return): Dragon Promotion is a Compact Regression spell; instead of being confined and exclusive to a single element, it can be utilized by any Dragon who had used Compact Regression to transform into a human guise. Essentially, Dragon Promotion enables the user to transform back into their draconic form. Dragon Promotion is considered to be a forbidden art amongst dragons; even though many of them wish to return to their roots, the risks involved have caused many to swear off of attempting to do so with this spell. Dragon Promotion works by the user releasing the restraints that Compact Regression forces upon them completely for a few minutes at a time, effectively dispelling it and enabling them to take upon their original form. The release of Compact Regression is only temporary, as spending too much time in their dragon form makes them a relatively easy target in this day and age, but the results are all the same- the moment that the user releases the effects of Compact Regression, they regain all of their former strength, speed, durability, and magical power, at the top of their form once more. When Dragon Promotion is activated, this causes an instant change in form which blatantly ignores the law of conservation of mass, going from a (comparatively) small human into house-sized dragon in seconds (but hey, magic). Of course, with the change in size, the dragon goes from having the Magic Origin of a human, which is relatively small, to the origin expanding tenfold when the user transforms; as when Compact Regression is active, the dragon's power is cut quite a bit to enable their souls to adjust to their humanoid shape; as a human body cannot fully endure the power of a dragon without breaking down. In a way, Dragon Promotion could be considered a power akin to Dragon Force, albeit in reverse more or less, as it returns the dragon back to their original form instead of transforming the slayer into a humanoid dragon. Quotes Quotes by Dentanus Quotes about Dentanus Trivia *The name Dentanus means "Everlasting Terror". *Dentanus' regressed form is based off of Male Mage, a playable class of the game Dungeon Fighter Online. Category:Kingdom of Aeternum Category:Zero Co. Category:Dragon Category:Non-Human Category:Male Category:Characters